tf2tags_lorefandomcom-20200215-history
Bonkspenser
"Heya." ~ Bonkspenser, greeting individuals Bonkspenser (who was temporarily known as Baguette Syndrome) was one of the major taggers who grew large in a considerably short time span, got banned, returned and restarted, grew just as fast as he did before, and got banned again. Sounds complicated, I know. History Not much is known about the elusive Bonkspenser, as he keeps his lips quite sealed and doesn't accept any tagger friend requests on [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steam_(software) Steam] and reset his profile on May 13th 2016 (according to this post's date of submission). What IS known however is that he's been one the site ever since 2014-2015 and was a promimant figure up until 2017. From personal reports and memories it is known that Bonk and Marmot were in a relationship that was so public it annoyed several people to the core. Due to that, the relationship diminished in publicity until it silently broke. He was never a fan of the community aspect of TF2Tags, stating how it feels more like [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Twitter Twitter] than anything. He was also a known hater of the newbies, detesting new members into the tiny community of weirdos who have nothing better to do than make puns all day. What was also known is he liked to mess with the site, from making his profile inaccessible via renaming him into an invisible symbol to spamming a post with Kokogumi until it had so many comments (rumours point to about 50K) that the big boss Dr. Dos himself had to step in and ban both of them for a day. He has personally stated that he used to go under an anonymous profile and post low-quality tags just to mess with everyone else. He kept at it on a more-or-less consistent rate, until... Baguette Syndrome In 2016, the unthinkable happened. Bonk deleted all of his posts and started anew. His character changed too; He became very much respectful of newbies, abandoned his tendency to commit tomfoolery, silenced his relationship with Marmot by a ton (note: they were still together at the time), and overall become the opposite of what he was before, that is, a nice person. All was fine until, as suddenly as his reset, he was permanently banned! Apparently, this whole change of character might've been a facade all along, as he was convicted for continuous missbombing (pretty similiar to TGRZwetzich's case). Nevertheless, it unfortunately marked the end of his tagging career...or did it? Relationships He was rather neutral with the majority of taggers, with his main allies being A Fucking Idiot and Legownz. Nowadays his friends list is quite barren, devoid of any taggers besides Marmot. The reason as to why he keeps it that way is unknown, but it's most likely something personal so nothing to talk about here. Trivia * Bonk accidentally stumbled upon the site after missing a space when typing "Tf2 trade post" and being directed to TF2Tags. * Bonk's name derives from two things; 'Bonk! Atomic Punch' and 'Dispenser', both objects from TF2. * Bonk despises the 3rd generation robo-hats. * Bonk shows a small interest in programming and coding, with very minimal success. * Bonk's favorite Unusual effects are ghost effects, particularly Ghastly Ghosts jr. *Bonkspenser changed his alias to "Baguette Syndrome" for some time in August of 2016. Category:Taggers Category:Generation 2